Wizards in a Muggle School
by you know who chan
Summary: Volde is thought to attack James, so he needs to go under the WWPP Dumbledore lets him take a friend, along with the prefects. So, James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius are sent to a muggle school. Light LilyJames
1. The prank that started it all

Full Summary: Volde is thought to attack James because of his family line, so he needs to go under the WWPP (Wizarding Witness Protection Program) Dumbledore lets him take a friend, along with the Gryffindor prefects. So, James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius are sent to Teitan High, a muggle school. Magic is allowed, and pranks are everywhere!

Hope you like it! And don't forget to review after you read it!

Chapter one: The prank that started it all

The 6th year Gryffindor/ Slytherin class was currently working quietly in pairs of two making a facial hair potion. Their professor wasn't in the room because he had had some urgent family business and had got them started before leaving. Only noise was the small plop when something fell into the cauldron or a few instructions from partner to partner. That was until someone's cauldron exploded. A few students jumped at the sudden noise coming from the second row.

Severus Snape growled while his partner, Lucius Malfoy, looked at him in surprise.

Two rows back and a few seats over James Potter and Sirius Black started to chuckle, their recently used wands hidden inside their desks. Next to Sirius Remus Lupin shook his head disappointingly at his friends. Remus's partner, Peter Pettigrew looked a Severus with a fearful glance, expecting him to turn into a monster and attack him. One James' side Lily Evans also shook her head as her partner, Sakura Haruna, started to laugh quietly.

Don't you think that was funny?" Sakura asked Lily in a whisper.

Lily shook her head. "It was immature and stupid." She crossed her arms as she spoke. James, overhearing this, frowned. He was about to retort to this insult when Severus stood up.

"You…you…" He glared at the two black haired boys as he spoke. His greasy hair and wet clothes dropped small beads of the green liquid that had once been his potion. "You…you..." He was starting to shake with anger.

"Wow, Snivellus, what an intelligent vocabulary you have." Sirius clapped his hands in mock happiness.

"You look hot Snivellus, let me cool you off." James added, flicking his wand, making a bucket of ice cold water turn over above Severus' head. The Gryffindors all started to laugh, except Lily and Remus, and there were even a few scattered 'coughs' from the Slytherins as they tried to hide their laughter.

"Serpensortia!" Severus managed to spit out. A bright yellow snake with orange triangles decorating its scaly body shot out of his wand. It bared its fangs and started toward where James and Sirius were sitting. The color started to drain from their faces, along with the laugher from the class and the smiles on their faces as the snake slithered toward them.

"That's a Copperhead!" Lily sputtered. "They're poisonous!" This sent most of the class to jump away from where James and Sirius sat, some ran toward the door, others climbed on top of their desks. Shrieks soon followed the commotion.

The door opened with a bang as a very angry potions professor charged in, his eyes puffy from what looked like crying. "What is going on here?" Professor Trangula asked angrily.

"Snape started it!" A few of the Gryffindors replied immanently, pointing their figures at Severus.

At the same time the Slytherin side of the room coursed, It was all Black and Potter's fault!"

It was then that Professor Trangula noticed the copperhead, he quickly got rid of it, much to the relief of the class, before speaking, "Potter, Black, Snape, go to Professor Dumbledore's office, _now_" James and Sirius stood up, they knew better then to argue with an angry professor, especially when it was Professor Trangula.

James, Sirius, and Severus all walked out of the classroom without a word. Severus walked quickly, making sure to but as much space between the two Marauders as possible. James and Sirius could care less; they walked down the empty hallway at a leisurely stride.

When they reached the statute about fifteen minutes later Severus was still standing in front of it, trying to guess the password. "Pickle Snout" James said tonelessly behind Severus. He jumped from surprise from the sudden noise, causing Sirius to snicker, as the statute jumped aside, revealing the door that lead into Dumbledore's office.

Severus scowled, then went in, James shrugged, then when in after him, Sirius at his heals.


	2. Explanations

Chapter two: Explanations

"Ah, Mr. Snape, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Black, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked as they walked in. James and Sirius took their usual seats in the comfy red chairs in front of his desk. Severus; however, stood behind James and Sirius.

"Professor Trangula sent us here, sir"

"Oh? and why is that?" Dumbledore asked the three boys, his eyes twinkling.

"_They_ blew up my cauldron!" Severus pointed at Sirius and James, who shrugged in reply.

"Is it our fault that you suck at everything?" James said, "Professor, he sent a copperhead at us!"

Dumbledore turned back to Severus, "Is this true, Mr. Snape?"

Severus glared at James, "Yes, sir, it is, they provoked me, though, I assure you." Sirius let out a large snort.

"No matter what the case, sending a copperhead after another student is nonnegotiable, you will have to serve two weeks of detention." Severus scowled at this, "You may go back to class." Severus turned around, muttering to himself, and headed out. James and Sirius stood up to follow, "No, Mr. Potter, Black, I'm not done with you." They sunk reluctantly back in their chairs.

"Professor, why should we get in trouble, we didn't do anything!" Sirius protested.

"Can you tell me what you were doing before Mr. Snape sent a snake at you?"

"We were working on our potions, like we where supposed to!" James answered Simi-truthfully.

Dumbledore's eyes continued to twinkle as he sat in thought after a minute he spoke again, "Mr. Black, you may go, Mr. Potter, I need to speak with you."

James groaned, "Professor, I didn't do anything!"

"This isn't about what has just happened," James looked into the old wizard's twinkling eyes, something about his face told James he should shut up and do what Dumbledore said without protest. He nodded sadly.

"I'll wait for you outside, "Sirius muttered under his breath to James as he stood up to leave, "Goodbye Professor!" He said loudly, giving a cherry wave as he walked outside.

James sat silently, wondering what Dumbledore needed to talk to him about, he figured it had to be really important, but was baffled to what it could be. Something serious enough that Sirius couldn't even know about it., or at least hear it at the same time he did. James had no doubt in his mind that he would be telling the rest of the marauders after their classes were over. It hade more sense for Sirius to hear it now, right?

"James," James was surprised that Dumbledore was calling by his first name, usually it was 'Mr. Potter'. "I'm sure you are wondering why I asked Mr. Black to leave?" James hated it how he always seemed to know what you were thinking.

"Yes, sir, I was"

"Well, you remember The Order of the Phoenix?" James nodded. "Well, the reason it was created, Voldemort, has been searching of purebloods." James' eyes grew slightly wider. _He_ was a pureblood. But, then again, so was Sirius, shouldn't he listen to this too? "Your parents-"

James froze. "Did something happen to them?" He stood up, his eyes looking fearful.

"No, calm down, nothing _serious_ has happened to them." James didn't sit down; something had happened to them, he just hoped they were ok. "They have gone into hiding." This calmed James down a little bit, but not completely. "They did this because Voldemort has been looking for followers. And I'm sure you know his number one rule?"

James nodded, "Join him or be killed?" He muttered.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, and you know your parents out never join him, so they have decided to hide from the wizarding world for a while. They also gave me this before they left," Dumbledore handed James a letter, which he took, then returned to his seat.

"Professor, where did my parents go?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, it could be dangerous."

"Dangerous how?" James asked, almost angrily.

"Dangerous meaning Voldemort or his followers could discover where your parents are, then kill you" The usual twinkle in his eyes was still there, but it was now much smaller, James noticed.

"But, sir, I'm at Hogwarts!" James threw his arms up for effect, "What could possibly happen to me here?"

"There are many things, Mr. Potter; it would take me days to explain everything that could go wrong." Dumbledore said, "and you may open your letter now" James nodded and tore off the top, then took out the letter itself, and started to read. He instantly recognized his mother's bubbly writing.

_Dear James,_

_James, dear, I'm very sorry that you couldn't see your father and I before we left, but it was for the better. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore has explained everything to you, and I'm also extremely confident that you understand this, and are taking it well. We don't know how long we'll be here, -I would _love_ to tell you where we were, but you know the dangers of that- and your father and I thought it would be wise to tell you ourselves, or at least the closest we can. Oh, before I get too sidetracked, Professor Dumbledore proposed this idea to us before we left, it involves you. He told us that –if you wanted, of course- you could also go into hiding. You don't have too, but it would be safer, Dumbledore promised us that he would explain it all to you. Oh, dear, I'm sorry, we're getting ready to leave, Moody- you remember him, don't you?- is here, you know how he hates to wait, If you really need to contact your father or I send word to Dumbledore. He'll make sure that we get it. And, one last thing, if the end of your sixth year comes around before we get back –hopefully you won't have to do this- send us a letter. And, find someone to go home with; I don't want you in that big house by yourself. If it's unavoidable Remus and Sirius can say with you at your house. I know how Sirius' parents can be, and sometimes Remus'. Good luck, we love you very much!_

_Your loving parents,_

_Mom and Dad_

James finished the letter quickly, he was a pretty fast reader, and looked straight into Dumbledore's eyes. "What were they talking about, with the thing about me?" He asked.

AN: end chap2! Review! I only got one review….. please? puppy face

Padfoot's Sidekick: thank you, and yay, you're my first reviewer! –hands you a padfoot plushie- Kekko desu!


	3. The Rest of Day One

Chapter three: The Rest of Day One

"Remember this is your choice, James, but you could go to a muggle school for a little while," Dumbledore said slowly.

James' jaw dropped. A _muggle_ school? He was insane! "All by my self, sir?" James really didn't want to leave Hogwarts, even for a short time, but leaving Hogwarts to save his life was a little different.

"Oh, no, don't worry about that, if you choose to go you will be escorted by the Gryffindor Prefects," James couldn't help but grin; the Prefects were Remus and Evans. "And I will also allow you to take one person a long with you." James knew that, if he decided to go, Sirius would be his choice. He would feel a little guilty about leaving Peter behind, though.

"But, sir, we're not allowed to magic outside of school. What would we do if Voldemort attacked us?"

"Don't worry, I have already figured everything out, if you go the four of you will be able to do magic, without penalties. However, I must remind you that they are muggles, and know nothing about magic, some would be scared out of their wits by the simplest spell." James nodded. "I do not expect an answer right away, but I would appreciate if I could have one a week from now."

James nodded, then stood up, "Is that all?"

Dumbledore nodded also, "Yes, you may go"

James said goodbye and hurried out Dumbledore's office. He practically ran down the steps. When he arrived at the bottom he saw that Remus and Peter had joined Sirius in waiting for him.

"What'd Dumbledore want?" Sirius asked quizzically.

James started to talk as they headed for the great hall for lunch. "My parents are in hiding and Dumbledore thinks I should too. I would be going to a muggle school!"

"Think of all the pranks you could pull, oh, wait," Sirius' face fell, "You won't be able to do magic."

"That's the beauty of it! Dumbledore said I would!" Sirius' face turned back into a grin.

"Wicked! You would have so much fun!"

"No, "Remus said, being the usual voice of reason, or trying to be, anyway. "James wouldn't do something as stupid as that, right James?"

"Yes James would" He grinned, Sirius laughed along with Peter.

The rest of the day went by uneventful, Lucius's hair 'mysteriously' turned pink in Transfiguration and David Kouri, another Slytherin, happened to get hit with a flying book that 'randomly' came into the History of Magic classroom. Surprisingly the Marauders had escaped detention for every prank but the one in Potions. In fact, most of the teachers seemed to enjoy their pranks. It was nice to be loved.

"How far are you guys on your essays?" Remus asked, he had just come back from the library and decided to see how his friends were doing with their 6-inch paper on Hippogriffs, due tomorrow.

Remus walked over to the three boys, Sirius' arms were resting under his face, which was turned sideways, he was asleep, and he was drooling all over the few lines he'd written. Peter was flipping threw his book every few seconds, only stopping to skim the pages. James' head was resting in his palm and was staring out the window. Remus figured he knew what James was thinking about, he was right; Remus just wondered what his choice would be.

Remus walked a rest of the few feet that stood between his friends and him. He causally moved a chair over and sat down, placing his fours books on the table gently, as not to wake up Sirius.

"Hey Prongs." He said quietly, also hoping not to wake Sirius.

"…Hey Moony…" James said emotionlessly.

"Have you decided yet?" Remus knew James would know what he was talking about.

"I don't know, what do you think Moony?" James said, still lost in thought.

Remus put his hand up, "This is all you"

At this moment Sirius let out a loud snort, causing James and Remus to look over at him. Peter even looked up from his paper at the sudden noise in the quiet and empty common room. Sirius was quiet for a few more seconds before getting out a loud snore before falling over, making a loud thump as he hit the floor. The other three Marauders broke out laughing.

"What?" Sirius said sleepily.

"Have a nice fall?" James laughed as he said this.

"I was having a nice dream!" Sirius mock pouted, this only resulted in the others laughing harder.

"So, Prongs, you decided yet?" Sirius asked as he pulled himself up, sitting back in his chair.

"Does everyone have to know my answer?" James stood up, his temper getting the better of him.

"No, mate, we're just wonderin'." Sirius said, the others nodded in agreement.

"I'll be back later," James said as he headed out the door, he was calm, it seemed, but the others just figured he wanted some alone time.

"Bye Prongs!" Sirius and Peter coursed.

…

Remus glanced at the portrait hole, it'd been a few hours sense James had left. Remus was reading a book in one of the chairs next to the fire, the sun had long sense gone down, and it was cooling off rapidly. There were only a few other Gryffindors in the common room, mostly second and first years from their looks. Peter and Sirius were up in their dorm room doing who knows what. Remus was very into his book and didn't notice that someone was calling his name until their shadow covered his book, along with himself.

"Hello Lily, do you need something?" Remus asked politely, he looked up from his book as he spoke, already having known who it was.

"Yes..." Lily bit her lip nervously, "Do you know where Potter is?"

"Nope, why?"

"I-I needed help on my transfiguration homework" Lily looked away from Remus' gaze. "You know, because he's really go at that stuff, I'm not." Remus almost chuckled, Lily and James working together, they couldn't even make civilized conversation!

"He's out, but I'm tell him you're looking for him, alright?" Lily thanked him before running out portrait hole, no doubt to find James. Remus let out a small chuckle before returning to his book.

…

"James hasn't moved in ever!" Sirius sighed. He and Peter were sitting on Sirius' bed watching the Marauders' Map. James was in the room of requirement, where he had been for the last hour or so.

"Hey, look!" Peter said, pointing to the dot labeled 'Lily Evans' "It's heading toward James after talking to Moony!"

Sirius was silent as he watched the map. "Yeah, you're right!" he said.

…

Lily walked down the empty hallway. She needed to find that Potter! Lily didn't want in F on her record EVER and she wasn't about to get one now. She was a little worried that James would make fun of her, after all it was a known fact that Lily had never asked James for anything. Well, there was an occasional 'Get away!' or 'leave him alone!' or something like that, but never something like homework. Maybe Lily would get lucky and James- Lily stopped. She was in front of a door she _knew_ hadn't been there before. Her curiosity got the better of her, she opened the door.

"Hello?" She said uncertainly. The room was dark, only a few candles were lit, they gave off a pinkish glow. Lily's eyes started to adjust to the light and she saw a figure looking at her. It was sitting on the floor, leaning on a table. Lily guessed that the room had a Japanese style, were you sat on a pillow on the floor with a coffee leveled table to do whatever on.

The figure, whose head was resting on its hands, looked up. "Ev- Lily?" Lily knew that voice, it belonged to James Potter.

Muhaha, A cliffy! I'm so evil, and you know something? Reviews make we go faster! So, review! Review!


	4. Lily and James

AN: Fluffiness note, Lily/Jams fluff… Scary, I don't usually write fluff….

Chapter four: Lily and James

"What are you doing here?" James stood up.

"Oh... uh... Potter… I was..." Lily bit her lip again; it was her own little nervous habit.

"Want to...sit down with me?" James asked, normally they would be fighting or something like that. But now… James was happy, so happy that Lily was talking to him, in fact, he was so happy that he didn't even ruffle his hair, something that had become a habit whenever Lily was near.

To his surprise Lily agreed and sat down opposite of where he sat, she also remembered to close the door leading to the room, although someone walking in on Lily and James together would be around the school in an hour. But, then again, that would just be another reason for Lily to hate him. James gave a heavy sigh on the inside, you can never win.

"So, P- uh… James," James was surprised, Lily hadn't called him Potter! She'd actually called him James! "What are you doing?"

"Just thinking..." He replied. James thought he could see Lily raise her eye brow, it wasn't everyday you found James Potter _thinking_ after all.

"What are you thinking about?" James seemed to have a hard time lying to Lily, so he told her what Dumbledore had said. He never realized how good a listener Lily was. But then again, this was the first time he had REALLY talked to Lily.

"So, have you decided, if your going to go, I mean?" Lily asked after he as done telling his tale to her.

James shook his head, "No idea, what do you think?" He asked, it was worth a shot, Lily could answer, and they were doing pretty good so far today.

You should go; we're talking about your life here!" She stood up, "It's hardly a question when your life is on the line!" James watched her intently, intently enough to see her sit back down quickly, blush on her cheeks.

"So, would you go with me?" Keep with the good moment… don't lose your temper…

Green met Hazel as Lily stared at him, making her decision carefully, and choosing her words carefully, also. "I guess…" She said slowly. James smiled at her, she smiled back. They held eye contact for a few minutes. "Who else would keep you inline?" She added, braking eye contact.

"Thanks," James stood up, Lily followed soot. "Want to walk back together?" He asked, they were just standing there; it was like time had stopped for the two of them.

"Sure," James grinned. They walked in silence for most of the way. They were walking up the last set of stairs when Lily broke the silence. "Oh, I just remembered!" Lily said suddenly, "Can you help me with my Transfiguration homework? I just can't get my fan to turn into a stuffed pig!"

James laughed at Lily's determined face. She gave him a side glance, but said nothing. "Sure, can we go to your dorm and do it?" He turned to her, grinning.

Lily froze. She was silent for a second before, "PERVERT!" She screamed, slapping him in the face as she said so. She walked away hotly, a look of pure annoyance spread across her face. She stormed into the common room, ignoring James' protests.

"Lily, I'm sorry, I was kidding!" The few occupants in the common looked up. It was a typical experience, a Lily and James fight. One of them was Remus, who was still reading in the same chair as before. He also looked up, wandering what James had done to upset Lily this time.

"JAMES POTTER, YOU ARE A LITTLE IMAMATURE PRAT!" She turned around and screamed at him, before hurrying up the steps to the girls' dorm.

James sighed. He got a few 'better luck next time' and a few 'I bet you deserved it' from his fellow Gryffindors. He sat down next to Remus, ignoring the bright red mark on his cheek.

"She hit you hard, what'd you do?" Remus asked.

James opened to mouth, but was interrupted by Sirius' loud voice. "Hey, Prongs, what were you doing to Evans this time?" He and Peter came over and sat down by James and Remus.

"I was joking!" He gave an exasperated sigh.

"Heh, your hopeless with Evans, give her up." Sirius said.

"I agree with Sirius!" Peter piped up; he was the quietest out of the Marauders, even quieter then Remus. It was mostly because he didn't want people to hate him out hurt him.

"Hey, what should we do to Snape tomorrow?" Sirius' eyes gleamed with happiness. The four Marauders leaned in and had an intense discussion of their pranks for tomorrow.

Things continued like normal for the rest of the week. Pranks here, a few detentions there, the usual. Remus, Sirius, and Peter kept off the subject of the Muggle School; they knew their friend was a little touchy on the subject. It finally reached Wednesday, to soon for James, who still hadn't decided, and to slow for the other three Marauders. They wanted to know what his decision would be, James still didn't know. Even Lily secretly wandered what James's reply would be.

A/N: please review! That is all I have to say, oh, yeah, and I don't own the Marauders, Lily, the Professors, well I do own Trangula... kus I made him up.  hehe, on word that thingy is a smiley face. Lol. Anyway.. I don't even own Sakura! She's Haruna Sakura, from Naruto. Sad, Sad me…


	5. The Answer

Chapter 5: The Answer

"Potter, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you." The Charms classroom students turned their heads toward the aging Transfiguration professor. Professor Flitwick squeaked a Hello to McGonagall. James stood up gloomily. He had been dreading this time for the past week His fellow Marauders hissed some good lucks in his direction, but James pretended he could hear them. He was having enough thoughts about it already.

James walked silently out the door and followed Professor McGonagall. He followed her wordlessly up to Dumbledore's office. McGonagall said the password, Pickle Snout, then they entered the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, hands resting on his desk, his familiar twinkle is his eyes. James sat down in the same seat as before as McGonagall left them after a short word.

"Ah, young Mr. Potter, how are you today?" Dumbledore asked presently. James wandered how he could always be so cheerful; maybe it was just a Dumbledore thing.

"Wonderful." James grumbled, sarcasm dripping off his words.

"I'm sure you remember why I have called you to my office?" He just go into it, doesn't he?

"Yeah…" When Dumbledore said nothing James figured he was waiting for an answer. If James had it his way, it would be awhile, but a lot of things never went his way, this was just another one… "I don't really know yet, Professor."

"Oh and why not?" James sighed, this was not his day.

"Well, I… I just don't know…" James sounded really stupid saying that. "It's a big step, you know." He added.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I do understand, however, I need to know your answer today." At James confused face Dumbledore continued. "The school in which you would be attending informed me that they must know by the end of the day, today." Dumbledore paused. "There is a wizard who works there, muggle born of course. He went to Hogwarts when he was young, and is glad to help. He will also be keeping an eye on you and the others." James was sure that meant getting them in trouble when they did pranks and stuff.

James sat there for a few moments in silence. James had finally made his decision. "I'll…go" It felt like a huge weight had been lifted of his shoulders. The thoughts of wither to go or not that had hung over him the past few days was finally gone. He, Sirius, Remus and Lily would be going to a muggle school.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, if you could stay here for a moment I will need to get the others that will be occupying you. And am I right in guessing that your chosen person will be Mr. Black?" James nodded. "Very well, stay here, I will be back momentary." Dumbledore then stood up, and exited.

James figured the old wizard was crazy, leaving a Marauder in a doom alone? He wasn't thinking right today or something. James chuckled to himself as he eyed all the odd things that lay around the cluttered room. Of course, McGonagall would have his head if he so much as touched anything in here, but it was just to interesting.

James stood up he placed his hands behind his back, he made his face look as concentrated as he could. He was hoping to achieve that muggle layer? Lawyer? Something like that, look.

He looked around the room for something that would be overly interesting. Eventually he made his was over to the book case, not that he thought there would be anything interesting there, but it was worth a shot, right? He skimmed the titles of the books, waiting of something interesting to pop out. There was a stack of _Daily Prophets_... not to interesting. _Dragon poisons and how to cure them_, that one sounded kind of interesting. _Muggle foods and how to make them_, James chuckled at the oddness of the Old Headmaster. Hmm… James paused he had just come across an interesting title. It was a thick, leather bound book that was covered in dust. It was a Hogwarts yearbook, which was odd, because Hogwarts did _have_ yearbooks. James, being the Marauder he was, pulled the book out.

He blew over the cover of the book, causing dust to fly up around him and the book. James very carefully opened the cover. On the first page was 'Hogwarts, year 1943' so it was really old then. James glanced back at the book shelf; it seemed to be the only yearbook Dumbledore had, that was odd. He flipped through a few more pages until he paused. The bookwas open to Slytherin 7th years, James skimmed the pages, seeing if he might know anyone related too the people here.

James stopped; he looked at the book with unbelieving eyes. There was one name he had heard his dad mention before, Tom Marvlo Riddle. He looked at the picture, it showed a boy, he wished the pictures were in color, he guessed the boy's hair was black. The eyes were what intrigued James. Even the black and white picture couldn't hide the coldness in his eyes. The eyes seemed to be staring right at him, right _threw_ him. They crept James out way too much. He quickly shut the book and put it back, then went and sat down in his chair. That was one of the scariest pictures he'd ever seen.

James was about to ponder on the thought once more, but the door behind him opened, making him jump. "Sorry to startle you, James." Sirius laughed.

"Sirius!" James turned around to see Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, and Lily entering the room, Tom Riddle was forgotten for the moment.

"Professor Dumbledore explained the goings on about why we're here." Remus supplied helpfully.

"Please, sit down." Dumbledore gave a small flick of his wand as more chairs appeared. Sirius sat next to James, Remus was on Sirius' other side, and Lily was next to Remus, James was upset that Lily didn't sit next to him, but didn't comment.

"Now, before I go into deep discussion, do you three," He motioned to Sirius, Remus, and Lily, "agree to go with Mr. Potter to the muggle school?" They all nodded and James grinned at this.

"Every well, you four will be going to Konaha High. It is a public high school, of course. You will be Juniors, which in muggle school means 11th grade, and is the grade you would be in if you didn't go to Hogwarts." Lily, of course already knew this, but the boys just stared dumbly at Dumbledore. "Your teacher's name is Professor Cortel, and there are about twenty five people in your class. Now, most importantly," He eyed the Marauders, who grinned in return. "You must be very careful. This is not for fun, but safety. You must all make sure to keep a low profile; anything obnoxious could lead to your discovery. You will be able to use your wands if you _have_ too, it should only be if you are in dire need. I will also say that it would be wise to always keep your wands with you, for you never now what could happen."

"As I mentioned to James already, there is a wizard currently working at Konaha High, his name is Ricky Conner, of course you will have to call him Professor Conner. He is the Science teacher, and luckily I have made sure that he will be your teacher." Dumbledore gave a small pause. "You will be living in two apartments, one for you three boys, the other for Miss Evans." James sighed at hearing this and Lily turned her head to glare at him. "At different times a witch or wizard that at least one of know," He eyes lingered on James for a moment. "Will come and check up on you. They will also bring news, for me, a family member, or perhaps a _Daily Prophet _to read. If something happens and you need to get in contact with me, notify Professor Conner. He will send word to me."

"Professor, will we be aloud to bring owls with us?" Lily asked.

"No, I'm afraid not, the apartment you will be staying at doesn't allow pets." James and Lily sighed; they were the only ones with owls.

"What about classes, when we get back we'll be far behind the rest of the students here." Remus asked, James and Sirius snorted at their friend's question.

"That as yet to be decided, at most Professor Conner might end up teaching you some of the spells that your fellow classmates will be learning at Hogwarts. Do any of you have any questions?" They all shook their heads. "Very well, you will be leaving tomorrow, so don't worry about classes that day. Just have everything packed and meet me in front of the Great Hall at 10:30. Oh, and don't tell anyone where you are going." The four nodded. "You may go." They stood up and left.

"This is going to be so cool!" Sirius said with a grin after they were at the bottom of the staircase.

"Sirius Black, I don't want any funny business from you!" Lily snapped. "And you too!" She pointed at James.

"Yes Mommy!" Sirius and James chimed.

Lily sent another glare in their direction before turning to Remus. "Honestly, _how _do you stand these two!" Remus shrugged.

"What class do we have?" Lily looked at her watch, "…I have Ancient Runes."

"Then Sri and I have Astrometry."

"And I have Muggle Studies." Remus added with an after thought.

"I wish I had taken that again this year, but Ancient Runes seemed so interesting!" Lily commented.

"I took that last year, it was my favorite class!" Remus said as they started walking.

"Choo Choo, All aboard the lame express!" Sirius said as him and James followed Remus and Lily, who where having a deep discussion about Ancient Runes.

The rest of the day passed quickly for the four teenagers, even Lily had a hard time not zoning out in class to think about what lay ahead. Peter was upset about not being able to go, but the other Marauders said he'd be ok.

"Lily!" Lily sighed as James entered the Great Hall, it was past dinner and most people had already left, there was her and a few other Ravenclaws.

"What do you want, Potter?" She said coolly.

"Will you go out with me?"

"What do you think?"

"Yes?" Lily almost laughed at the stupid grin pasted on his face.

"No." She said flatly as she stood up and exited the Great Hall, heading up to Gryffindor Tower.

James kept on smiling. He exited behind Lily, only he took a different route. James tapped the brick with an M (the Marauders had put it there) on it and it opened into a passage way. He walked it as fast as he could until he made it to the other end. HE slipped through the tapestry and waited for Lily. Sure enough, Lily appeared minutes later, a 'don't mess with me' look on her face.

"Lily…"

"Shut it, Potter." She snapped. Lily walked right by James once more and went into Gryffindor Tower. James sighed, and followed.

"Another try, Prongs?" Peter asked as he came in.

"Yeah, I'm going to bed." He muttered.

"Moony's already out there." Peter called behind him.

"Hey Moony," James said as he came in, closing the door behind him.

"Excited Prongs?" Remus' voice drifted over from the far bed.

"I guess." James changed into his pajamas, and then clawed into bed. He moved the curtains around his bed, and drifted off to sleep.

…..

"PRONGS! WAKE UP!" James let out a yelp as he was drenched with cold water. He opened his eyes to find the culprit. It was Sirius, he was grinning with his wand out. "You gotta get ready, Moony an' Evans are downstairs waitin'."

"Yeah, ok," James sat up and started to get dressed.

"Remember, muggle clothes!" Sirius chirped.

James appeared moments later wearing Jeans and a black sleeveless shirt. Sirius was wearing black shorts that went to his knees and a blue tee shirt. "Come on!" James flicked his wand and all his stuff was packed, James was glad his mom had taught him that spell. James grabbed his trunk and followed Sirius downstairs.

Remus and Lily were sitting on one couch each. Remus had light colored Jeans and a green shirt. And Lily- James paused to get a good look at Lily. She was wearing a short jean skirt and a black tank top. James' mouth fell.

"Watch it, Potter." She growled.

James snapped back to reality, "Nice look, Lils."

"Don't call me that."

"Come on, lets of meet Dumbledore!" Sirius bounced; he was way to hyper today.

The other three grabbed their trunks. Lily and Remus stood up. "You first, Potter." Lily said in an annoyed tone.

"Why," He grinned. "Want to get a good look at me?"

Lily's face turned red. "I'll kill you one day, Potter." Lily muttered before walked out the door. James grinned, and followed. Remus and Sirius sniggered, but didn't comment. The entire way down, James stared at Lily's ass. Lily, in turn, kept glancing back at him, frowning each time she followed his gaze, anger and annoyance in her eyes.

"Ah, there you are." Dumbledore said calmly. "Now, I have this port key for you," He showed them the old muggle hat in his hand. "It will take about a few miles away from the school. There will be a witch named Gina Kedo to meet you. She will show you your apartments and the town, as a few more things," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily. "Now, take the port key." Each placed a hand on the old hat, their other on their trunks. "1- 2-3"

James felt the familiar lurch as the port key set off. He shut his eyes, James had never liked port key ride that much –it always made him feel sick-. In a matter of seconds, everything stopped. James fell on the ground –and guessing from the noise around him, so had the others- James opened his eyes and stood up.

"Hate port keys" Sirius was mumbling, Remus nodding his head in agreement.

"Not one of the best inventions, but it works." Lily commented sourly.

"Ah, my four young wizards and witch." They all turned to see a girl –about twenty- with long, dirty brown hair and black eyes. She was wearing a tight black shirt and jeans. "I'm Gina Kedo." She grinned at them.

A/N: yay for me, a long chapter! Six pages, I'm so proud of myself!

Thank you for all my reviews, I hope I get more!


	6. Nearly Headless Idiots

"_Ah, my four young wizards and witch." They all turned to see a girl –about twenty- with long, dirty brown hair and black eyes. She was wearing a tight black shirt and jeans. "I'm Gina Kedo." She grinned at them._

Chapter six: Nearly Headless Idiots

"Hello," Lily said pleasantly. "I'm Lily. This is Remus, Sirius, and James." She pointed to each boy as his name was said.

"Hiya Lily, boys" She nodded at them, smiling. "So-" She turned back to Lily, helping her up. "You're muggleborn aren't you?"

Lily nodded, "Yeah, the only one of us." She jerked her head at the three wizards, who were standing up. "Remus knows a lot about muggle, though, and he has a lot of common sense. These two –however- are complete idiots who are dumber then a Gnome."

"Lils!" James protested.

"Potter!" She snapped at him.

"Shh!" Gina put her finger to her mouth. "You can't speak your last names here." The four looked around. The street they had port-keyed into was empty, the shops and houses filling the sidewalks were all old and falling apart. Many were covered in police tape or spray paint, hardly something that life forms would be in.

"Why?" Sirius asked dumbly.

"You never know where a Death Eater might be." Gina replied. Lily and Remus nodded in agreement. "Come on, we're going to go to the apartment you'll be staying at." She turned around. The four exchanged glances; then followed her.

---

"Wow, Prongs, look at this!" Sirius exclaimed as he flicked the light switch on and off, entranced by it. "No magic!"

"Honestly Bl-Sirius" Lily caught herself "It's a LIGHT!"

"But-but!" Sirius protested weakly, Lily glared at him.

"What's this?" James asked as he poked the TV screen.

Gina laughed, "That's called a Television, or TV."

"Oh… I think my dad's mentioned something like this before." James stared at the TV some more.

Remus –on the other hand- was inspecting the TV remote. He pressed the large red button that turned the TV on.

"AHHHHHH!" James leapt a few feet back, also falling over in the process. Sirius and Remus looked over at James, both started sniggering.

James looked up at the TV, there was a cartoon mouse running around a cartoon duck and some other creature James thought looked like a dog, but he wasn't really sure.

"Mickey Mouse!" Lily exclaimed happily.

"What?" The three wizards asked in unison.

"You're never heard of Mickey Mouse?" She questioned.

"You're going to have to watch these boys, Lily. You never know what they'll do." Gina giggled.

"You have no idea." Lily muttered sourly in response.

"Alright," Gina started, grabbing the young witch and wizard's attention. "Sit down on the beds; I've got to explain a few things to you guys." Sirius and James grumbled, but sat down on one of the two old beds, Lily and Remus sat on the edge of the other bed. "Now –under Dumbledore's orders- you four will need new last names." Sirius opened his mouth but Gina cut him off. "If any of your last names would be discovered, you-know-who could find –and kill- you immediately." Gina's eyes were full of seriousness as she said that. "Any magic you do cannot be in front of any muggles and your school will be full of them, as will any place around here. Some sources have revealed that you-know-who is on the look for both Sirius and James; I would not be surprised if he had a few spies set up around here."

"Question" Sirius raised his hand as if he was in class. "Voldemort's followers are older; none would be able to pass as kids at our new school; and the teachers wouldn't be able to figure enough out about us to get anywhere."

"What about Polyjuice Potion, Padfoot, that would work." James said as he leaned his elbows on his knees, his head resting on his palms.

"Not always; we could easily find a Death Eater if we saw someone taking a drink every hour; because if they didn't their cover would be blown." Lily told them in a teacher sounding voice.

"Lily's right, Voldemort might not try that, as it would be very risky." Remus stated in another professor voice.

"Thanks for agreeing with Lils, Professor Moony." Sirius chirped, Remus' face flushed with embarrassment.

"Don't call me Lils!" Lily snapped ignorantly.

"Alright, what should you guys have for last names?" Gina said, smiling at the actions of the four in front of her.

"But shouldn't we already have our names? I mean, we need to be registered and everything…" Lily said.

"Dumbledore knows a way around everything," Gina told them happily, "The roster will change your names after you four are decided, as will anything with your fake names already on it."

"White" Sirius said suddenly.

"_What?_" James and Remus said in union.

"Sirius White, kind of like Sirius _Black_, only different." He grinned.

"Whatever Padfoot." James shook his head, although he was grinning.

"Lily Arrow." Lily decided. "It's simple and easy to remember." She explained.

"So it is, Lils." James told her. "As of me, I shall me James De Mimsy-Porpington." James grinned and Sirius gave a loud snort before breaking down in laughs.

"Nearly Headless Nick!" He shrieked.

"Nearly Headless James" Remus corrected him calmly, although he managed to send Sirius into another fit of laughter.

"That might be a little weird, why not chose either Mimsy or Porpington?" Gina told James.

"Fine, Mimsy."

"You'll regret that later, James." Lily said, "You sound like a girl."

"Ohh, Arrow got you there, Prongs!" Sirius grinned.

"I still want to be Mimsy-Porpington!" James complained.

"Just let him have it, what Death Eater would know that it was Sir Nicolas' last name? Most people only know him as Nearly Headless Nick."

"Yes, he tells the Gryffindors his full name, but not many would remember it, a Death Eater knowing about Nick's full name is like a Gryffindor knowing the Bloody Baron's full name." Lily added to Remus' statement.

"Lord Baron Mal**Barringer the Fifth." James, Remus, Lily, and Gina all turned to Sirius in surprise. "What? My whole family as been in Slytherin of years; and they've mentioned him before!" Sirius explained.**

**"Guess our theory about Sir Nicolas is out, then." Lily sighed as she glanced helplessly at Remus.**

**"Not completely, Sirius is a _special_ case." Remus grinned.**

**"Aww, _Moony" _Sirius whined.**

**"What about you, Remus?" Lily asked, ignoring Sirius, "What will your name be?"**

**"I don't know…" Remus paused as he let him mind wander. "How about Remus **Armatura?"

"Armatura, what does that mean?" Lily questioned.

"Armor in Latin." Remus sighed, "It's one of the few Latin words I know."

"I think it's _wonderful_," Lily sighed. She said that an owl flew in through the one open window in the room and landed on Gina's shoulder, sticking out its leg. Gina took the letter and the owl flew away again through the window.

"Oh!" Gina suddenly exclaimed as she finished read the letter. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave," She grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled ten letters on it. "That's my number; I almost always answer it, and if I don't my owl will notify me and I call back. If you have any questions call me. Lily, you know how to use a phone, so I'll leave it up to you for the most part. Bye!" She waved and Apparited away before anyone could utter a word.

---

Super short chap, yeah, sorry 'bout that. Next Chapter is going to skip ahead to the first day of school, and I didn't feel like including that in the chapter, as it's bound to be long. As I said with MTF –my other Marauder story- I've been writing a fic and kind of neglected these two, -also major neglect to my DC one, but I don't have anywhere to go with that one…- I haven't posted my other fic yet, but I will sometime –I think. Anyway I'm mostly on track now-a-days with my two fics, so hopefully it'll take less then a month to update next. . 

Gi Xian- coursework sorri not writing for a while: Of course there will be! It would be a Marauder story without Pranks and stuff, can't say much though, because that might ruin my evil plans to distr- I mean my happy, skippy, _wonderful_, plans I have for later that are in no way involve the destruction of the Human Race –grin-

Padfoot's Sidekick: MP&P Learn something, oh my! Well, I should say anything that doesn't involves pranks, because we all know they know everything about pranks.

BakaIka: DAMN YOU HYPERLINKS! –_Ahem_- yeah, the title gives it away, but Jamesy-poo doesn't know that his story is being told to the whole world! MUHAHA! Luckily the DE and ol' Volde can't use internet, because then they'd know all about it! HA!

-

Did you know that Volde likes Chocolate Snowballs, and he send Lucius and Drakey to get it for him? I do, because they came to my snowball stand! Hehe! And they wanted EXTRA Marshmallow, but I didn't give it to them because then I would have to make more, and I hate doing that? HAHA.

Alright, I was bored and starting making little stories in my head again at work, but it was all the Marshmallow's fault! It _made_ me! It attacked my shoe and made it all sticky!


End file.
